Letters to Me
by FalselyTrue
Summary: The Older Generation writes letters to themselves at seventeen. Inspired by Letter to Me by Brad Paisley. Featuring Henry, Veronica and Jake.
1. Henry

**Title: Letters to Me**

**Summary: The Older Generation writes letters to themselves at seventeen. Inspired by Letter to Me by Brad Paisley.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: MY TWENTIETH STORY! OH YEAH, BABY! Only took me a year and some months, but I got there...**

**I started writing this letter when I first heard the song…Brad Paisley always manages to make me want to write. Henry has a lot of resentment against him…I think he's a good guy, underneath, he's just scared and doesn't quite understand what's happening. Younger Henry, however…he seems to be the Sabrina of his time…maybe even the Puck of his generation.**

**Veronica and Jake are here too...they've got some wishes and problems too. It's a threeshot, no more, no less.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Sisters Grimm, thanks for suggesting it, though.**

**.**

Dear Henry,

There's no easy way to say this, no way to say it so that you'll believe me, but I'm you. I'm you from 25 years into the future. I'm forty-two, and I can prove it to you.

If you'll take the time to look under your bed, you'll see a Skoal can and a Playboy. No one else knows you've got them. Jake doesn't even know—and that means it's a huge secret. Don't worry, I won't tell on you—I'd be ratting myself out, and I'm not exactly going to go there. Mom would kill me (us? you? I don't know how to say it when letters are flying through time).

If I've got my timing right, you're seventeen years old, and you just broke up with Jessica. I know it's tough when you break up after seven months, and I know you really liked her, but she wasn't right for you. I know it doesn't seem fair right now, but the pain will be quick, and luckily for you, it's rare. She wasn't right for you, and I know you feel like you got stabbed in the back by Tony - no, don't kill him - and I know you're wondering if you'll get through it, but you'll make it through, and you'll be around to write this letter to me.

You've got a lot going for you—so much that's going right and you don't see it right now. You don't see it because, well, you're seventeen, and it's hard to see past Friday night.

Another piece of advice: at the stop sign at Tomlinson and Eighth, always, _always_ stop completely, and don't just tap the breaks. Trust me; you'll be glad you did.

And when you finally get a date with Bridget, make sure the gas tank is full. No, on second thought, don't. That one turned out kinda cool. And it's exactly the kind of thing you and Jake are all about. Bridget was actually pretty impressed—although I didn't find that out for a year or two.

Another thing—every time you and Dad get in a fight, just assume you're wrong, and Dad is right. Dad's always right; while he might be overbearing sometimes, he just wants to protect you. And your time together might be limited—you never know when it'll end—and so you should just love it while you can.

And you really should thank Mrs. Brinkman, for spending so much extra time teaching you and helping you become the best you can be. She didn't have to spend all those afternoons tutoring you, but she did. It's like she saw the diamond underneath your rocky exterior, and she just polished you (me? us?) until you (I? we?)shone. She really wanted what was best for you—and you have so much talent in history, so much talent that you really shouldn't let go to waste.

I can't stress enough how much you've got going for you—you'll do great things. Don't you worry about that.

I guess tonight would be the bonfire rally, the homecoming one you've been looking forward to since last year. But you're not going to go, are you? You're going to do the right thing, and you'll stay home and study Algebra. If you don't get your grade up, Mom and Dad will absolutely murder you. But that studying will pay off; you'll squeak by and get a solid C.

Of course Mom and Dad don't kill you—after all, you're still around to write this letter to me, aren't you?

Henry, there's so much up ahead for you - you'll make new friends, you'll have adventures you never dreamed of… andyou'll marry a beautiful woman who makes you smile and makes you laugh, a woman who drives you crazy and who you couldn't imagine living with or without. She's perfect for you, even though you would have pegged her as someone who'd love a person like Jake, but you need her just like she needs you.

You should see your kids (actually, you can. I enclosed pictures)—I won't give you names, but you've got two daughters; two beautiful, perfect daughters, S and D, and one handsome son, B.

They're just like you and Jake, well, S and D, at least—S being the more grounded, more reckless, protective one, and D being the more imaginative dreamer. They're so independent and brave. They barely need me and they've even—well, I can't say. I don't want to bias you—it might change what needs to happen, and I can't change that.

S is falling in love with this boy, and you can't do a thing about it. You won't approve of him right away, but he's a good kid. He'll take care of your oldest baby girl—she is seventeen now, as she's constantly reminding us. You'll make some mistakes with her. She is, after all, your first child, but you'll muddle through and survive with your sanity. One word of advice: get her an old car before she totals yours. She's got some serious road rage.

Speaking of the boy S is falling in love with…he's a good kid. You might pretend to disapprove, and you certainly won't like losing your baby girl, but he'll take care of her. He loves her as much as you love your wife.

D is thirteen now, and she couldn't be more precocious or imaginative. She's "best frenemies" (as she and S keep saying) with a boy who lives in Ferryport Landing, a boy who I'll call W. I wouldn't be surprised if they grew up and fell in love, although I desperately hope it doesn't happen for a long time. She is your baby girl, your youngest daughter, and you'll want to protect her.

B, on the other hand…B is six years younger than D, and twelve younger than S. Right now, he's seven, and you and your wife love him to death. The girls spoil him shamelessly. His bright red hair does rule his temper, but he's got a good heart.

Jake's going to be going through a lot of pain sometime in the future—you won't understand at the time, but support him and get him back on his feet. It'll be a reeling blow to the whole family…and you might be one of the few people who can help heal it.

Looking back, high school is nowhere near the best years of your life, although I will admit, they're pretty damn good. But your life only gets better, and we'll be able to die knowing that we did good.

There's a lot I wish we hadn't done, but looking back, I wouldn't change it. Those mistakes made us into who we are and they'll shape the past, present and future.

I wish you'd studied Spanish, though, and a typing class would have been helpful. And don't worry about the future, or anything. Just let it be—have a little faith in yourself, and I know you'll see what I mean.

I guess I'll see you in the mirror when you're a grown man, and until then, I'll just look at Mom's old pictures.

I don't think you'll see this letter, unless Jake and D figure out that time spell. But mostly, I wrote this letter because seventeen year old me (you? us?) needed the advice.

Best of Luck,

Henry

P.S.: Go hug Aunt Trixie and Aunt Rita every chance you get—and Dad, and Mom, and everyone you really care about.

.

**R&R**


	2. Veronica

**Title: Letters to Me**

**Summary: The Older Generation writes letters to themselves at seventeen. Inspired by Letter to Me by Brad Paisley.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Veronica's got a lot to say...I personally love her letter the most, though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Sisters Grimm, thanks for suggesting it, though.**

Dear Veronica,

Wow. You're seventeen now. I gotta say—seventeen was a rough year. I would know because well, I'm you. It's about twenty-two years into the future—I'm thirty-nine years old.

I'll prove it. On your left hip, you have a star-shaped birthmark that you've never shown anyone because you think it looks like a wart. That, and no one wants to see Ronnie Fisher's hip. If that's not proof (because our parents know that), your first kiss was in tenth grade with a cute boy named Beck Twain. You kissed him on a dare and never told anyone, and never saw him again. Not even Kathy knows—and she's the one who dared you. You told her you chickened out because you didn't want her to not respect you. Your greatest shame is that you're only average at everything—solid Bs, nothing exceptional in any area.

But you're more talented than you know. You're right, academically, you're nothing special—actually, you are, considering that over half the world's population never gets to go to school and you've got a great education at a wonderful school. Athletically, you're capable of holding your own, but nothing to stare at. But socially…Ronnie, you're a social butterfly. You make friends with everyone, can understand anyone…you'd be a great politician, if you hadn't fallen in love with the most amazing guy.

That's right. You, Ronnie Fisher, fall in love with a perfectly amazing guy, and he loves you back. And he'll change your life, for the better.

You'll do things you never imagined you'd do—you'll help people, and you'll love it. People can't hate you—they want to love you, want to trust you, all because you're Ronnie…all because you're Veronica, and they know you can fix everything.

You'll have three perfect children, S, D and B. (I would tell you their names, but my mother-in-law forbids it, saying that it could influence the future-past and that if I like my life, I can't say too much.)

S is seventeen right now, and that's why I'm writing this letter. Seeing her reminds me of…well, me. She's a blonde version of you, but her personality is all her dad's. Fiercely protective, loving…it makes sense that she's the eldest. You're going to make so many mistakes with her, and she might resent you for a while, but you'll get through it, and she'll thank you for it someday.

D is thirteen—the middle daughter. You'll get through her childhood a tad more smoothly—still not perfectly—but since S is there, and D looks up to her so much, things are just a bit easier because you've been there, done that. She's an artsy dreamer…unlike S and B. If she didn't look like her daddy, I'd swear someone cloned us. She gets people, just like we do. She's got a small town heart but big town dreams, and all we can do is hope they don't get broke.

B is seven. He's a redhead with a fiery temper, and we can already tell he'll be a ladies' man when he's in his teens. You make a lot of mistakes with him, but he's your only son, and his personality is so much like Shane's that you want to laugh and cry at the same time because you just know that having another Shane around isn't going to be a good thing. AND his sisters spoil him shamelessly…

Advice for younger me…hm…first off, I'd say get your permit before you turn eighteen, it might come in handy. When I say "permit" I mean your driver's permit. When you turn eighteen, learn to use a gun, get a _gun_ permit and actually own one—personally, I recommend the Beretta 3032 Tomcat pistol, any version, but the Bersa Thunder 9 is a good gun as well. Never go anywhere without one. Believe me, it will _come in handy_. Smiles are not always the best thing. Just don't go and get all trigger happy. It's only for emergencies.

Learn to ride a subway without having a panic attack. You might live someplace where knowing how to navigate a subway is very important.

Never, ever go more than five feet away from your asthma inhaler or allergy medication. EVER.

Invest in an etiquette class. The ancient literature class will really help, and I'd highly recommend studying up on classic and modern literature. Latin would probably be a big help, and if there's a detective reasoning seminar in town, attend it. I cannot stress that enough.

Wear sunscreen every day and hoodies and jeans are very practical to wear. But make sure you have some pretty clothes too—you don't want to look bad on dates.

Speaking of dates—don't date anyone who only likes you for your looks—go for the guys who love you and your quirks and your personality. "If you can't handle me at my absolute worst, you don't deserve me at my absolute best," should be your motto. It'll save you a lot of pain.

Oh, and don't date anyone whose name begins with the letter N. Every relationship you'll ever have with any dude with a name beginning with N has been horrible to you. I'm sure there's a nice Nick or Nate or Nolan or someone like that out there, you just haven't found one. So just avoid guys who have names beginning with N, at least until you've found The One. _Then_ you can make friends with them.

This is important: Believe in yourself. I learned this only recently, and I repeat it to my children at every chance I get. Yesterday is history; tomorrow is a mystery; but today is a gift, and that's why it's called the present.

Ronnie, I want you to live like there's no tomorrow, because all that's for certain is right here and right now. It's your fatal flaw—you'll never know when time will be taken away from you, and you have a hard time living in the present.

Don't let life pass you by. I know you're planning on having a calm, plain life, but I can tell you right now that it's just not possible for that to happen with you.

Speak your mind; there's too little time left to leave anything unsaid.

Take a risk, and if you lose, then at least you've tried, which is more than so many people can say. You can do _anything_ if you try.

Veronica Fisher. Love with all your heart, dream with all your might. Live like there's no tomorrow, but dream as if you'll live forever.

I hate to tell you this, but you'll suffer from heartbreak so many times. Boyfriends will dump you, family members will die, people you love and think love you will betray you. Your heart will crack, but you'll manage to put yourself back together. Heartbreak will be a constant friend to you—but that doesn't mean you can't live your life.

What's life without the pain of living? Without pain, there would be no joy, and while the road will be marked with suffering for you, tremendous joy will fill every fiber of your being.

You and S are alike in that regard—you'll hurt so much, but it'll make the joy that much more beautiful.

Look at me—being all sentimental at thirty-nine. I'll be forty next month, and that kind of scares me. But you know what? I've learned to live, and while I know things very definitely aren't the way I planned them, they're still absolutely amazing, and I wouldn't change a thing.

So I'll see you in the mirror when you're all grown up—and you know, I think you'll like being an adult.

The best years of your life are still ahead of you…

Love,

Ronnie.

.

**R&R**


	3. Jake

**Title: Letters to Me**

**Summary: The Older Generation writes letters to themselves at seventeen. Inspired by Letter to Me by Brad Paisley.**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Jake's is depressing, I warn you. But he's not such a happy guy in the latest books, so I guess it's in character.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Sisters Grimm, thanks for suggesting it, though.**

Dear Jake,

You used to wonder what the future would be like. You're the descendant of an Everwriter and you live in a town full of Everafters. You wouldn't change a thing. How do I know this? I'm you.

No, seriously, I am. I know all about your life, and I'll prove it. When you were sixteen, you snuck out with your best friend and got drunk. And you absolutely hated it, but you pretended to be okay with it because you looked up to Sam so much. But then Henry and Dad caught you and you got your behind kicked pretty sorely. That, and you were grounded for absolute ages.

Proof enough? Jake, your life isn't going to be the easiest, but there'll be some good times. You've got a family that loves you and wants you around. You'll fall in love with a beautiful, perfect woman. You'll travel the world and have amazing adventures. You'll have a family—

Oh, who am I kidding? Jake, your life will be pretty sucky for a long time. You'll blame yourself for something pretty horrible for a long time, and the guilt won't ever go away. You'll lose almost everything important to you. You'll love a beautiful, perfect woman, and she'll love you back, but she'll die.

It'll be horrible for a long time. I'm forty now, twenty-three years off from where you are now—at seventeen.

But some advice for you—despite the downs of life, I'd recommend seeing the world, having adventures, tracking down the _magic_ in life.

Always pack extra underwear, and never go anywhere without a clean, dry pair of socks. You'd be surprised what a nice, clean, dry pair of socks can do for your morale.

Never forget where you came from.

Always remember to brush your teeth, and flossing is an all-important part of brushing. So if you don't want cavities again I'd highly recommend brushing after every meal and not eating so much sugar…even though you will eventually grow out of that sweet tooth…sorta. Not really, but it's fun to give yourself hope.

Avoid alcohol as much as you can—Henry will kill you if you drink any more than one beer at a time. It doesn't matter how good it tastes, no amount of beer will get you out of a) a hangover and b) your brother's wrath. There are children around that you need to set an example for.

Remember your family. You'll have and need your parents, your brother, a kind sister-in-law, two nieces who are more like surrogate daughters than nieces, and a nephew after your own heart.

Always look for the good; the silver lining. You were a pessimistic kid—the world needs hope, and optimism. I would know—I've lived through the future.

Jake, you're going to be depressed. You're going to hate life. It'll take a lot to get you out of it, but trust me, the world is nothing but a beautiful place, and your family will save you.

There's more than one soulmate for everyone. You met one and lost her, it'll be time to go and find another. And if that doesn't work out, try again.

Ronnie's telling me to be more positive, but my sister-in-law is more worried about changing the future. Jake, you can't tell anyone about this letter—in fact, it would do you good to burn it, forget it.

Life will hurt to live, but give it your best shot. You'll change the world, Jake, and save as many lives as you can. You'll find someone to share it with, someday. I know I have.

Don't ever think it's hopeless, that it'll never get better, Jake.

_It will get better_. It's darkest before the dawn—and your dawn is a brilliant sunrise that will last the rest of your life.

Good luck, Jake. You're going to need it.

Jake Grimm.

.

**R&R**


End file.
